In The Shoes Of Another
by NickiexChocolate
Summary: Swish, swash and the magical spell is done. Sasori and Sakura, two best friends, will finally get to see what they always wanted to see. The question is, will they confide in each other's feelings? Or will a bunch of feathers do it for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to all those SASORIXSAKURA lovers out there! I'm wit ya a hundred percent on that. As i was reading a Sasori fanfic the other day, I had this amazing idea to switch sweet caring Sasori into a girl's body, and who's better for that position than Sakura herself? Ahem...before I stupidly give away more hints to the story, I'll say this:

**Disclaimor:** I hate typing up this statement every freakin time ~.~, So lets cut to the chase...I DO NOT own Naruto in any way, I only own the story idea.

* * *

Only as a Memory

She ran. She ran past the Candy shop, past the gas station, till she finally made it to the airport. Emerald eyes searched frantically for the familiar eyes. Oh how she missed him. 'He' who was always by her side. 'He' who was always there to comfort her in the hardest of times. Yes 'him'.

The pink haired girl searched the area; her heart feeling like it could burst. She ran through the crowd of the airport and occasionally tripped a few times. After dusting herself off she continued to run. She wanted to see him for so long. 2 years. She missed him for 2 years. She missed his presence, his soft gaze when he looked at her, his favorite habit of running his hand through his hair. Everything. Only god knows how she survived without him for that long.

Her breathe became uneven as she tired herself out. Her lungs gradually began to outdo her strength but she still couldn't give up. Once or twice she bumped into the passengers that got in her way. "Hey watch it!"

She gritted her teeth, holding back a retort and continued where she left off. _Dammit, where is he? _The people passing by became a blur as she could only focus on one thing. _Where the hell could he be?_

She stopped at the last waiting area, her heart racing and her lungs drained energy. Panting she looked around the room, desperately holding down her disappointment. He wasn't there. He wasn't there for her.

Her tears began to fall on their own as her legs gave out underneath her. She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. He wasn't there. Why would he? He probably found some other life without her. Moving on and leaving her in the dust. Taking all her hope with him and leaving nothing but a shell in its wake. Sakura felt disgusted with herself. If only she stopped him from leaving all those years ago…

"Sakura."

Sakura's breathing stopped, her eyes widening. He couldn't be…?

"Sakura are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

She wiped her tears away. Her gaze fell on the figure in front of her.

She choked out a simple, "Yes."

The familiar red head, which she desperately missed, stood before her. He smiled softly with those creamy hazel eyes of his while offering a hand out to her. Sakura seemed in a daze as she took his hand without hesitation, standing up rather clumsy.

Her tears threatened to emerge again but Sakura didn't care. Her only concern was seeing Sasori again.

"Idiot. Don't scare me like that." He said teasingly. Oh how she missed that voice! That smooth clear voice that got her out of depression many times. Many, many times.

And that's when he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her in a big hug. She clutched his shirt in her hands and sobbed, not being able to hold it in any longer. God, she felt embarrassed being a crybaby like that. She missed him like hell. Him leaving has done a number on her conscience.

"Sasori. I missed you so much." He rested his chin on her head to reassure her, rubbing her back with his hand. Sakura noted with a smile how much taller he was, almost a head taller than her to be precise. "I missed you too." Sasori whispered softly in Sakura's ear.

For what felt like an eternity, they stood there, just happy in each other's presence. Until Sasori broke it off. "Sakura we're attracting attention."

"So?" she replied.

Sasori sighed. "Let's get out of here before we get arrested."

Sakura smiled contently at him. "And what pray tell would we be arrested for? We didn't do anything wrong."

He replied with his own smirk, "For disturbing the peace of course." Sakura rolled her eyes. Still the sarcastic type I see. But it felt reassuring that he never changed. And that's what she wanted the most.

Sasori let go of her and started walking towards the entrance. "Hurry up before I leave you behind." Sakura frowned and followed behind, refusing to be left behind again. Sasori was _back_. He's back by her side, back home.

* * *

"Oh Sasori, honey! I'm glad you're back safe and sound." Sasori was welcomed with a crushing hug.

Sakura stepped out the taxi and stood by him. "Mom calm down. He just got back, don't kill him already." It's just like her mother to be over-dramatic. Sasori hugged back and chuckled. "It's good to be home Mrs. Haruno." He said, his hair swaying with the wind. Sakura couldn't help but stare at her friend's face. He was so perplexing it was mesmerizing. The red hair of his was no longer short but wavy and it reached past his ears, with bangs that framed his face nicely. No stop it Sakura! This isn't the time to be oogling at his looks.

"Hey Sasori since you have no place to stay yet, how about you stay at our house?" Sakura asked him directly. He gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Nah, that's alright. I think mom rented me an apartment somewhere."

"Somewhere?" she asked in a suspicious tone when they stepped inside the house. "Yes somewhere." He replied in the same tone while taking his shoes and practically throwing himself on the couch. The comfortable way he adjusted to the house washed all doubt from Sakura's mind. Maybe he hasn't forgotten all about her in the 2 year absence…

"Liar." She said, plopping herself right to him snuggly. He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. "Alright alright. I'll stay just for you selfish little lady. Just don't blame me when I end up kicking you out of bed every morning." Sasori told her nonchalantly. He relaxed his shoulders against the couch and closed his eyes, raising his legs on the table. _He never does change._ Sakura just snorted in a quick temper way.

"Closing your eyes when you just turned on the TV is a waste you know." She retorted. She sighed inwardly. She really did miss him and would it kill him to act a little nicer? I mean, she is a lady you know. The legs on the table are _soooo_ polite.

Sasori opened one eye to look at her then smirked his smirky smirk. Over the years Sakura has gotten used to that look that said "Why would I care?" so she's not one bit surprised. He's 15 for god's sake and his character hasn't even matured at all. Sakura mentally thought that thought for a second. Would she want a mature Sasori in the house?

"Sakura, Sasori! Guys get to bed because you have school in the morning!" Sakura's mom shouted from the kitchen. Both Sasori and Sakura snickered. Of course they're going to bed, but who said anything about them going to _sleep._ Tsk. Tsk. Such bad teenagers they are.

"Alright mom!" She grabbed Sasori's hand and sped upstairs to the rooms, she placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. You know the drill." He smiled excitedly and took out a dummy made puppet from the closet next to them. It was always traditional for these two to sneak in each others rooms at night and talk. So that they wouldn't get caught, Sasori designed and built a puppet from wood. The puppet takes the place of the one sneaking and they are home free while the moms don't know what hit them. "Man, it's been awhile since I've used this."

"Yuh huh. You're telling me. While you were gone, poor dumbo here has grown cobwebs."

Sasori just gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, he's still useful atleast."

"True."

They gave each other one last evil grin before heading off to their rooms. Yep they still got it. The special bond they shared has not changed over the years. Lets pray to god that it will stay like this too.

* * *

"Sasori."

"Yeah?"

"You're squishing me you know."

"Deal with it."

"When did you get so big?"

He locked eyes with her. "That's something called _hormones_."

"Hormones or not-ow! Hey careful there! That's my sensitive side."

"What can I do? You're the one who suggested it." He retorted while rolling his eyes.

Sakura huffed out in annoyance and blew on a strand of hair. "Well it would feel more _comfortable_ if you didn't have to push so hard." (O.o)

Sasori sighed and shifted himself more to the left so that both of them were comfortable. "Happy?"

Sakura nodded once before letting out a big yawn. Man was she exhausted today. A lot of emotion submerged and she would appreciate a little sleep. She smiled, squeezing Mister teddy bear beside her in a hug. Another one of their traditions were to cuddle themselves in bed with the huge teddy bear right in between them. Then once they are comfortable they turn on the laptop and start searching hilarious pictures over the internet. (lol you thought they were doing something _else?_). Sasori squeezed himself more into the bed to stop himself from falling off. Really. He was getting too big for this. Why was he trying so hard to fit in with Sakura right there?

"You still kept that teddy bear all this time?" he asked the cuddled up girl next to him. She yawned once again before stating, "Old habits die hard."

He nodded in understanding and took his time staring at the girl he adored so much. She really hasn't changed at all. She still keeps that pixie like hairstyle, natural pink color that makes a heart frame around her face. People used to make fun of her big forehead but Sasori knew the truth behind it. The forehead made her more cute and delicate. He felt as if she was a flower that could easily be broken with a twitch of his hand. Not that he would even dare.

Sakura rolled over so that she was facing Sasori. His breath hitched. She was so damn adorable like that. Those emerald eyes of hers could only be used to hypnotize him, making him putty in her hands if she wanted. He was grateful she had never used that trick on him before.

Even now he was having a hard time controlling his actions around her. One wrong movement could ruin all the self-control he worked up from the past.

"Sasori." Sakura whispered lightly. He looked at her and tried to stop himself from smirking. "Yes, my teddy bear loving friend?"

"What are you thinking?" The question caught him off guard. He staggered a bit for words before speaking. There's no way he could tell her what was _really_ on his mind. Come on seriously, that could ruin everything.

"Why do want to know?" he asked cautiously, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

Sakura didn't know why she wanted to know either. The fact was, she admired Sasori for his quick witty actions, his smooth daring voice that could get you out of danger in the nick of time. She wanted to know what made him so calm and reassuring even in the most suffocating of times.

_Age 8_

"_Sakura careful! Don't fall into the river!" Sasori cried over the roar of the water._

_Sakura reached down to get her teddy bear, but tripped on the slimy edge and tumbled right into the danger of the stream. "Sakura!"_

"_Sa..saso..ri! Hel—" the little girl never got the chance to continue as she bobbled in and out of the water. She desperately tried to find any form as safety but there was none. Up ahead she could vaguely see the river go downwards to the lower part of the city. Her eyes widened, fear clutched her heart in a suffocating grasp. There was no way out for her._

_Sasori ran as fast as he could with the rope in his hand. He had to save Sakura, he will save her._

"_Sakura grab on, quick!" he threw the rope towards the drowning girl and prayed heavily that she would grab the line. A few seconds went by without response, Sasori was about to call for help when he felt a tug on the line. Using all the strength he could muster, he pulled on the rope till he could help Sakura out of the water. Her eyes fluttered in and out of consciousness, as Sasori pumped a few times on her chest. "Stay with me Sakura! Don't leave me, don't leave…" a few trickles of tears fell on the pink-hair's face. There was no way he will let Sakura die. No way._

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she sat up with Sasori's help and coughed out a handful of water. She was alive, she was alive!_

"_Sa..."said boy grabbed her hand in his and whispered lightly against her face. "You scared the hell out of me! Please…don't do that again."she chuckled breathlessly. "Thank you."_

_The red-head smiled softly at the girl beneath him. "I will always protect you, so there's no need to thank me."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always…" his smooth caring voice was the last thing she heard before she was swept away into darkness._

Ah the good times. The times where she and Sasori were inseparable, never leaving one another's side for anything. He always kept to his word, always and always.

"Because." She whispered against the teddy bear. She clung protectively to the bear plush, relinquishing the past memories that have resurfaced on her mind. He scoffed at her answer. "That's not much of a reason."

"Can you tell me anyway?" she asked, emotion visible in her voice.

He sat there for few seconds debating whether to answer that or not. But now is not the right time, he just needs more time to sort all the emotions out before giving his Sakura the heads up. He placed the laptop on the table beside him and got out of bed. "Sasori?"

The red-head turned around and gently covered her with the sheets. "Just go to sleep for now." He smiled. "We have a big day tomorrow right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows but quickly straightened them out; the thought of walking with Sasori to school was reassuring. She nodded once before watching him close the door behind him. Sigh. She honestly wanted to know what was in his red-head brain. Why did he leave all those years ago? Was he tired of protecting her all the time?

These thoughts raided her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Unknown to the both of them, a star smiled down upon them. Swish and swash and the magical spell was done. Blue light swirled around the teenagers' bodies, erupting in a bundle gold feathers once the spell had been finished, then the star raced away to be called on another night. My dear readers, now is the time where the story begins.

* * *

Wow I wonder what might happen next...oh yeah i created this story right? Lost in thought there for a second. Sasori is very distracting ya know. -cough- Anyways...REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER 2 UP! Omg I had alot of people add me to their favorites and I'm so grateful! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Announcement: In chapter 2 they switch bodies so when I type what 'Sasori' does I mean he's doing it in Sakura's body and vise versa...got it? I know it's confusing but I hope it's easy to follow, I just didn't know how to do it any other way.

Disclaimer: I freaking own nothing, I only own the story idea.

* * *

Day 1

"Sakura…GET THE HELL OUT OF BED NOW!" Sasori kicked her out of bed and onto the floor. Sakura turned over while moaning and sat up rather uncoolly, glaring at Sasori for disturbing her sleep. "Ugh…What the hell was that fo-." Wait…this wasn't her voice. Why is it deep and smooth? Why is she covered with an overgrown shirt and her room filled blank white walls instead of flower designs? She looked up at Sasori with a shocked look on her face. "What happened?" she said that slowly not quite used to the boyish smooth voice she had.

Sasori just stood there, crossing his arms and thinking of his next few words carefully. "I dunno, seems like we switched bodies last night." Oh yeah, _carefully_ was mentioned right?

"WHAT?" Sasori sighed. "I said…we switched _bodies._" He explained in an annoyed voice, in Sakura's body mind you. How could he be calm in a situation like this? Wait scratch that question, how did they end up in this situation in the first place?

Sasori grabbed Sakura by the collar while she was still sprawled on the floor, dragged her to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. He pressed his ear to door, making sure no one was eavesdropping, then returned his gaze on the very confused girl in front of him. "Look, I know you're shocked and all, but you have to keep your voice down. You don't want your mom to find about this do you?" he asked while raising his (her) eyebrow.

She slowly shook her head, using her hands to fidget nervously. Sasori's eye twitched. "Don't do _that_. It looks wrong when you're doing it with my body." He seethed through his clenched teeth.

Sakura turned her back on him, ignoring what he said, while taking a closer look in the mirror. She slowly raised her hand to touch the glass but was slightly surprised when she saw her reflection do the same reaction back. It was Sasori's body she saw, but it was _her_ controlling the body. So wrong, so totally wrong.

From the corner of her eye she saw her body move to stand beside her. "Oh this is so wrong…" she buried her head in her hands.

Sasori gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know how you feel. I wasted an hour in front of the mirror just making sense of what happened. Look at me, I'm in a _girl's_ body!" he finished, raising his hand to caress his cheek, which was Sakura's. It was hard enough to control himself around Sakura when she wasn't so close. But damn…being in the same body just made things harder to control. Much MUCH harder. How could any self-respecting man ignore the chance to…never mind.

Sakura looked at him expectantly, and then she burst out into a fit of giggles. Sasori gave her a are-you-crazy-look, while crossing his hands over his chest. Quickly he took note of where his hands were and released them, letting them loose against his sides. Damn, that was close, he almost blushed.

"What's so funny?" he asked trying to distract himself.

She managed to straighten up and look at her former body straight in the eye. "I'm laughing my guts out cause it's the fact that you wasted _an hour_ watching yourself in the mirror. Never knew you were a girl at heart." She added with another giggle. He frowned. Giggle? Sasori's body, giggling? Oh he ain't having any of that.

He trapped Sakura with his hands on both sides of her body against the wall and rose on the front of his feet so he could be eye level with her. Sasori noted with distaste how he even dares to do that to his own body, and not to mention he's _shorter_ than a girl. Oh the irony.

"Don't you dare giggle with my body got it? I look freaking gay like that." He growled lightly. Sakura blinked before she smirked, that famous smirk Sasori was known for. _Is my smirk really that annoying? _He thought while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Hey Sasori, you have a feather in your hair." She noticed a golden color in the pink hair and gently took it out. She turned it over and examined it carefully; it's the first time she ever saw a golden feather before. Seriously, it looked like it was made of _gold._ "What do you make of this?

Sasori took the feather out of her hand and examined it as well; he was just as confused as his friend. "I don't know. I woke up this morning with a few of these surrounding my-uh I mean your bed." He said.

She snatched the feather out of his grasp and raced to her room, taking out a plastic bag. Sasori followed her behind with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

Sakura zipped the bag up and stowed it away in her school bag, for future uses. "We're going to be in these bodies for a while right? Then we should try to find anything about this feather at the library. Or maybe someone knows about it." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in worry, she's not sure if they'll ever go back to their own bodies. Honestly, she's scared of what Sasori might do to her…gulp…body. It's not that she doesn't trust him or anything, but it's very uncomfortable to see a guy in her body. However, she might not even trust herself in this body, what about bathroom breaks? Oh shoot…

After a few moments, realization dawned on both of them. How the hell are they going to change clothes without being naked? Bathroom breaks? School friends? SHOWERS? What the hell are they going to do in those situations? Are they going to be forever scarred of what might happen and live the rest of their lives stuck in another's gender doomed to be bisexual or even worse…gay? The hell with that.

Sasori shook his head and regained composure before any weird thoughts exploded in his mind. He had to be calm in a problem like this. Calm enough to solve any obstacles in his way. Or so he thought.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a demanding voice downstairs. "Sasori, Sakura! You're going to be late for school, get your butts down here!" Oh shit…they forgot about school!

Sakura felt herself panicking. How are they going to school like _this_? She looked at Sasori for answers, only he seemed to be in deep thought. "What are we going to do now? We can't go to school like this! Our personalities are different, and I doubt you could act girly even if your life depended on it." he sighed once before grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her downstairs with him. He sat at the table and she sat next to him, Sasori motioned for her ear and she leaned closer. "Okay here's the plan." She nodded waiting for his quick witty decision.

He took a deep breath, this decision was hard for him to make. It was either this or skip school and hope for a miracle. He prefers solving things with his own hands, no way in hell would he just _wait_ for a solution. "We have to go to school as ourselves."

"What?! That's crazy!" she hissed.

"Let me finish. I'll give you the details of my habits and vise versa, but I know it's not just going to work with that. So…we need to be together at all times…that includes while we're changing." He finished embarrassingly, Sasori face dropped into his hands and waited for his friend's response. If he didn't get a reply soon, his face will be bright red, and he's not one to blush. Sakura bit her lower lip thinking of an alternative solution to her friend's suggestion. She came up with nothing. "Fine! Just don't," she paused, "look okay?"

He looked up and blushed a light pink but the action went unnoticed thanks to his new pink bangs. If he could ever be grateful for his new body it would be now. "O-of course."

After eating breakfast, the two of them walked upstairs slowly, taking their time not to rush. Silently they both debated mentally whether they can do this. Can they really change clothes without looking? Of course not, but they had to pretend, or be swept into perverted lane.

Once they reached Sasori's room, Sakura turned around to glare at Sasori. "You better not look." She threatened. He sighed, "Same principle applies to you too." She nodded then she closed her eyes. Sasori slowly took off Sakura's shirt (A/N: They're in switched bodies so the only way they could change was to change each other, while the latter isn't looking. That way, they don't have to see themselves in underwear.) , his finger tips tickling her skin. He made sure to be gentle and took off the pants as well. "Remember don't look." He warned.

"Just as long as you don't tickle me so much." She retorted. True, anymore of this and Sakura will find herself blushing like a tomato.

(A/N: I REALLY don't want to go into the embarrassing underwear take off so I'm going to skip that part. ///)

After changing Sakura into a bright red shirt—almost as red as his former hair—and into some blue faded shorts that reached a little beyond his knees, he snapped his fingers. Sakura got the message and opened her eyes. "Done?" she asked. He nodded. Now it was her turn to do the changing, she gulped nervously and willed her hands to move. Damnit, her heart can't take much more of this.

He closed his eyes while Sakura slipped the shirt over his head, then she also slipped off the pants. He noted with surprise that her hands were shaking the whole time. Unfortunately that was making things much harder for him. Her fingers were tickling his body and sadly, he did NOT want to feel this in a girl's body. She changed him into a light blue T-shirt and some white capris while trying very hard not to think about the situation. What if their mom saw this? It would be the end of the world!

Just like Sasori she snapped her fingers and he got the message to open his eyes. "Finally, we got that settled." He sighed in relief.

"Lets just get to school and survive the day." He nodded and laughed silently when he saw Sakura run down the stairs in a rush. It made her almost look cute—in a kid-cute kind of way.

"Come on Sasori you're too slow! I want to atleast buy a sugar bun before the cafeteria runs out!" she waved at the entrance of the door with her schoolbag already on her shoulder. The faster they get this day done, the better.

Sasori smiled to himself when he saw the excited look on her face, well it was his face but it still meant the same thing. He shrugged Sakura's school bag on his shoulders and walked to the door, locking it behind him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Deidara leaned lazily against the wall. He was totally bored out of his mind today, ultimately, could-die-for bored out of his mind. Nothing new was happening to this school and he seriously wanted some action. Like a bang! Something totally unexpected that it could boggle his mind to space, not for real, but yeah to that extent. He pulled out his iPod and headphones and worked to distract himself. Before he even finished playing his favorite song, he noticed a pink hair fur ball behind the bushes next to some kind of red head. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view, but he couldn't be sure. What's a fur ball doing at school?

He packed away his iPod and crouched lower to the ground, approaching the targets slowly. When Deidara was close enough he noticed that the mysterious fur balls were a boy and a girl. A fur ball? How ridiculous, well considering that hair color he thought…

Suddenly curious, he hid behind a bush that blocked the strangers from seeing him, then crouched low once again, raising a hand to his ear. Deidara grinned like a devil while listening intently on their conversation; this wasn't as boring as he thought. New targets meant new toys. The countdown for the game has started, Deidara had ideas swarming in his head for the upcoming fun, and the joy he was searching for was right in front of him. He will get his fill of adventure, mark his words.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Meanwhile…

"Sasori! Why are we hiding behind a bush?" Sakura hissed under her breath. She didn't know why Sasori suddenly dragged her behind a bush and made her bend down so that they were invisible to the public, but whatever the reason, he had better start explaining soon.

"Shhh," he frowned, "I've been gone for 2 years so everyone should have forgotten about me, but it's different in your case." He whispered. "So I need you to give me the update on who's who."

Sakura peeked through the bush and replied in the same hushed voice. "Got it. Okay, see that long blonde haired girl with an overly long bang covering her right eyes? That's Ino. She's the popular or how should I say preppy girl of the school. You're going to have to be careful around her. Gossip is a definite forte of hers. That girl that's standing beside her is Karin, the one with the dull red colored hair." _Not as shiny as yours Sasori_. She mentally added. "She's more of the bully, dark queen, and move on to different targets type. So I suggest avoiding eye contact or any kind of contact with those girls. Especially since they're kind of the center piece of this school…" Sasori gave her a confused look but she just shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."

"At the far corner of the school you see Naruto and his gang. He's the blond spiky tanned boy with the really wide grin on his face 24/7, you can't miss him. His girlfriend Hinata, waist long midnight black hair and those really pale eyes of hers, can't miss her either. The rest of the group is not important since they confide in themselves most of the time, so Naruto and Hinata are the main hosts. I hang out with them sometimes but I usually waste my free time at the library to catch up with studies." She said with a huff. Longest description she had ever given someone. Her partner stood up suddenly, walking out of the bushes, while keeping a straight face on. "Any more hints?"

Sakura thought a bit before answering, "Yeah, just _try_ to act girly, or else people will think I went emo or something." He smirked in her direction and held out a hand. She took it gratefully and they walked past the curious eyes as they were watching them. _What's with the looks people are giving me? I'm not new or anything…oh wait right, I'm in Sasori's body now. _Sakura sighed deeply and continued to walk with her shoulders squared just like Sasori would do sometimes. _Alright! This is my chance to make a new start, this way I don't have to…_ She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard screaming from behind. "KYAAAH! It's Sasori-sama!" "Sasori-sama look this way! Oh my god, he's even more handsome than before!" _Well I can kiss the new start goodbye._

Sakura gave her friend an accusing look. "I thought you said they wouldn't recognize you."

He shrugged and kept a passive face on. "Maybe I was popular…who knows? It's not like I cared or anything." She rolled her eyes. He's still same old same old Sasori.

He saw the worried look on her face, "Trust me; the only thing they know about me is that I'm always quiet. So you're going to do fine if you keep a cool face on."

"Alright…we'll see what happens. You ready?" she asked.

He nodded determinedly and walked forward. Sakura followed as well, ready for what ever obstacles are in their way.

* * *

Whoa a cliffy there, well not really but close. Thank you all for reading and PLEASE I BEG OF YA....review ^_^


End file.
